


Mental Manacles

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still feel them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Manacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



Finn trusted Poe to deal with the annoyed looking trader to get a good deal for the supplies they needed to bring back. The former Stormtrooper stayed back, looking around at some of the other stalls and booths that dotted the marketplace.

He looked up when he heard voices started to be raised, eyes becoming wide with worry. "Poe?" he asked.

"Listen! You told our General you'd sell for a third! Why are you suddenly demanding half?! That is a kriffing ripoff and you damn well know it!" Poe cried out. He narrowed his eyes as the trader started to shout back in their native language, placing his hands on his hips. "Listen..!"

Finn watched as a Wookie started to approach and he tensed up, moving closer. "Poe, his bodyguard is a Wookie..." he warned.

"I'm not gonna let this guy rip us off!" Poe insisted. He pointed an accusing finger at the trader. "You can't just..!"

The Wookie grabbed Poe's wrist.

Finn jumped in just before the panicked shriek could escape Poe's lips, wrenching him away and leading him from the stall. "Poe, we have to go."

Poe didn't argue. The pilot had gone oddly silent, rubbing the wrist that had been grabbed. "...I don't like being touched like that," he muttered.

"I know."

"Her hand felt like metal; tight and cutting."

"Poe..."

"...I can still feel them locked on..."

Finn hugged Poe tight around his middle, kissing his cheek. "I'm taking you back to the ship. You can wait for me while I get the supplies we need for the price we were promised, okay?"

Poe nodded slowly and Finn smiled, kissing the scar on his temple.


End file.
